Obsession
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: A obsessão por ele... Por vencê-lo... Por impressiona-lo... Aquela obsessão guiava suas ações. .:MelloNear:. .:Drabbles:.
1. Observar

**Obsession**

_Observar_

À distância, sempre observando… Não era raro ver Mello assim, observando. Near fingia estar concentrado em seu quebra-cabeça, contudo percebia seu observador e também o observava.

Podiam passar horas daquela mesma forma, no mais completo silêncio. Near montando seu quebra-cabeça, Mello mordiscando sua barra de chocolate. A quem visse de longe, pareceriam distantes um do outro, mas eram aqueles momentos que os faziam mais próximos.

* * *

_**N/A: **Olá, gente! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Death Note e não posso mentir que estou com um pouco de medo quanto a opinião de vocês n-n" -Pan covarde xD-_

_Decidi começar com Drabbles, mas talvez eu faça uma longfic em breve. Estou tentando fugir um pouquinho das fanfics de Naruto xD_

_Reviews? 8D_


	2. Competir

**Obsession**

_Competir_

Near era o primeiro, sempre foi. Mello era o segundo, como sempre. Ambos eram muito bons, mas não chegavam aos pés de "L".

L era o que Near mais almejava se tornar.

L era quem Mello mais desejava agradar.

Para atingir esses objetivos era necessário, infelizmente, competir.

Mello competia para se tornar o primeiro... Near competia sem entender bem o porque... Nenhum dos dois se perguntava se era correto competir. As demais crianças eram incapazes de se envolver naquela competição, não eram boas o bastante.

Raramente Mello e Near não estavam em outra daquelas competições silenciosas. Competir era quase tão necessário quanto respirar.

Provar o quanto eram melhores que as pessoas normais era interessante, contudo essa competição não permitia que se igualassem a "L".

* * *

_**N/A: **Hyuu! Pan-Pan está feliz \8D/_

_Três reviews é um grande começo (eu acho o-o")_

_E... A última ficou meio (muito) pequena, não? Oo_

_Tinha 65 palavras o-o" (drabbles não costumam ter 100?! xD)_

_Aliás, eu já terminei de escrever todas \8D/_

_Serão só dez xD (a criatividade acabou, sabe?n-n")_

_Bom, chega de enrolar! Reviews o/_

DebbyShinoby: É... Ficou curtinho... Mas esse ficou maior o/  
Pode deixar! Eu escrevo mais fanfics 83b  
Kissus! o/

Janao q: Continuado xD  
Espero que tenha gostado \8D/  
Beijos o/  
(PS: MelloNear owna \83/)

Lady Murder: o-o" Nossa... precisa de mais?!  
Então tó! \8D/ -joga drabble-  
Tá escrevendo?! Jura?! Legal \8D/  
Adoro drabbles e-e/  
Kisses! 83

_As reviews de vocês me ajudaram muito \o/_

_Reviews? 83_


	3. Entender

**Obsession**

_Entender_

Mello queria entender Near, e isso era recíproco. Porém, um continuava sendo um mistério para o outro. Apenas observar e competir já não eram o bastante, agora era necessário entender.

Mello sempre se viu como uma pessoa totalmente aberta, o extremo oposto de Near.

Near, por mais que quisesse, não tentava entender Mello. Naquele ritmo, jamais chegariam a lugar algum.

Para entender será necessário conversar.

Mas... Como conversar sem competir?

Repentinamente, Mello compreendeu o que L poderia querer, que ele e Near fossem um. Mas como, se sequer conseguiam entender um ao outro?

_**N/A: **Wow! Bastante reviews o-o_

_Valeu pessoas \8D/_

_Isso me deixou até animada /o/_

_Acho que, quando eu acabar o set Verão em Naruto, eu vou começar um set do 30 cookies em Death Note \8D/_

_(para os que não sabem o que é um set do 30 cookies: São 30 temas e você tem que fazer 30 fanfics, uma pra cada tema)_

_Infelizmente a segunda drabble e a última são as maiores, as outras são todas pequetitas xP_

_(não, nenhuma é menor que a primeira)_

DebbyShinoby: Que bom que gostou \o/  
Kissus o/

Chibi Anne: Realmente, a primeira ficou minúscula x-x"  
Mas, infelizmente, não consegui fazer nenhuma maior que a segunda ó-o"  
Não entendi bem o que você quis dizer com "Mello precisa agir um pouco mais" -modo burra on- Pode explicar? n-n"  
Beijos o/

Usagi Melodie Noir: Claro que tá lembrando o joguinho, esse era o objetivo xD  
E você escreve bem, sua coisada ¬¬  
Beijocas 8Db

Julih: Que bom que gostou \8D/  
Taí, atualizei o/  
Kisses!

Janao q: Que bom está gostando dos titulos (e das drabbles x3)  
MelloNear 4ever 8D  
Kissus!

_Ah, desculpem, era pra postar diariamente... Mas o bichinho de preguiça me mordeu n-n"_

_Acho que não acontecerá de novo o-o7_

_Reviews? Onegai? ó-o_


End file.
